Silk
by Rayven Lilith Sky
Summary: Everyone has things they do when upset or sad, some eat ice cream, some cry into a pillow...Nikola Tesla as usual tends to do things to the extreme.


Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned Sanctuary and Nikola Tesla...I don't...dammit...the only things I own of this are the plot and my character of Slade.

The tight material hugged skin perfectly until stopping mid thigh, meeting sheer silk stockings, which clung to the flawless milky white skin. The four-inch heels slid over delicate silk and were buckled around dainty ankles. Petite hands smoothed the luxurious black fabric over the graceful willowy body so as to avoid wrinkling. As dark scarlet tinted nails closed the ties on the back of the dress, an azure gaze looked over the outfit with a critical eye in the mirror opposite.

Seemingly satisfied with the results of the outfit, the same critical eyes turned to the makeup case on the dresser. Sapphire eyes were enveloped by eyeliner and light pink eye shadow as cheeks were given a gentle dusting of blush to bring out color and dainty lips were painted a deep ruby. A small smirk appeared on the crimson lips as silver earrings and a black velvet choker were put into place. A hand ran through wavy burgundy locks, upsetting them slightly giving a perfect tousled expression to complete the entire look.

Looking pleased, the small black clutch purse was grabbed, and makeup placed inside in case of needed touch ups. With keys in hand and a delighted smile on lips, it was time to go hunting for the evenings prey.

The bar was small with a private atmosphere that made it seem almost homey as she sat down on a barstool.

'Perfect' She thought as the bartender came over.

"What can I get you sweetheart?" The man asked pleasantly.

"Rum and Coke. No ice please." She said in a slightly husky tone of voice. It was a voice that was guaranteed to bring men to their knees and seemed to be working as the bartender faltered slightly before preparing the drink. A few moments later the drink was set in front of her and she smiled seductively before paying and turning away to view the crowd.

Icy blue eyes looked over the crowded bar room before meeting a set of violet eyes near one of the back corners. The man was attractive, more so then most of the men in the bar with shoulder length pitch-black hair and lightly tanned skin. He had long muscular legs encased in body-hugging jeans and boots. A black t-shirt that said *I'm only wearing black until they make something darker. * Was showing off his abdomen quite nicely.

'Hmm, yummy. I think I might have fun with this one.' She licked her lips absently as she stared at the man.

He had obviously noticed the looks he was receiving because he tilted his head slightly before moving out of his corner and stalking through the crowd, which, seemed to divide as he approached before surging back together once he passed as though nothing had happened.

He reached the bar and stopped next to the creature he had been eyeing ever since she first set foot in the bar.

'Not bad.' He thought as his eyes roamed over her body before meeting icy blue eyes. He smiled inwardly before taking a seat next to her.

She was attractive enough with high cheekbones giving her an almost feline appearance and wearing a black dress that revealed curves in all the right places. Her red hair hung across her face making her seem almost like a real life Jessica Rabbit. She sipped her drink almost thoughtfully before turning to face him fully.

"You going to talk to me or just enjoy the view." She said playfully to him.

"A little of both I think. And don't think I didn't see you staring at me either." He said with a twinkle of mischief in his violet eyes.

"When I see something pretty I just have to look. I suppose it's my curious nature." His lips twitched in amusement before he leaned closer to her.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that curiosity killed the cat?"

"Good thing I'm not a cat."

"Really? And here I thought you were a pretty pussy." He said deadpan causing her to giggle.

"Very cute. I'm Nika by the way." She offered her hand to him.

"Slade. And it is a pleasure to meet you." He said purred out before kissing her hand and sliding closer to her.

"You too. So Slade, what is a pretty boy like you doing here?"

"Probably the same as the pretty girl in front of me. Searching."

"For what?"

"If you have to ask…" He trailed off with a grin causing her to smile. They continued to make small talk for a while about random topics before Nika leaned close to him and whispered in his ear if he wanted to get out of here.

"Why not? Shall we my dear?" Slade said holding out his arm. Nika took it and they left the crowded atmosphere to meet the cool night air. Nika shivered slightly at the rush of cold air on warm skin. They were next to his car when he pulled her close and kissed her. She moaned in surprise at the kiss and pulled him closer, nails digging into his back as he deepened the kiss.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her and shoved her against the wall next to the car. They continued to kiss before Slade pulled away suddenly. He gave her a look of surprise and she turned away from him.

"You're a guy." Slade said in mild shock.

"Yes. I'm sorry, I didn't expect it to go this far." She…er…he said softly, not looking at him. Slade grabbed the others chin and made him look at him.

"I don't mind that you're a guy. I was just surprised because lets face it…you make a really hot woman." He said causing the other male to look at him in shock.

"You don't mind?" He asked timidly.

"I happen to be bisexual. So it doesn't bother me. Now we can talk or we can go to my place so I can fuck you senseless. What do you say?" Slade said with a smirk.

"Your place. Definitely."

Nika fell back onto the bed and removed the wig revealing short brown spiky hair. He started to take off the dress when Slade stopped him.

"Leave it on." He said in a very commanding tone as he moved on top of the other male and preceded to kiss, lick, bite and nibble his way down the smaller males body until he reached his groin. He pulled the hem of the dress up to Nika' hips and smirked slightly at the sight of the black silk thong and the prominent erection peeking out of the front. Slade pulled the flimsy underwear off revealing pale flesh and a very leaky erection.

Nika pulled at Slade's shirt in annoyance.

"Take off your damned shirt before I rip it off of you." He growled out. Slade slowly pulled his shirt over his head revealing a well muscled chest and stomach.

"Better?"

"Fuck me then we'll talk." He quipped as Slade moved down to his erection and started licking causing soft moans to fall from those delectable red lips. Nika thought he was going to go crazy until Slade took the tip of his penis into his mouth and started sucking softly.

Nika gripped Slade's long hair and tried to force him to take more down his throat. Slade allowed him to shove his dick down his throat before he started sucking hard and humming causing Nika to cry out and arch his back at the sudden rush of violent pleasure. He started thrusting his hips before Slade pushed them down and pulled his mouth off of the leaking member. He pressed a kiss to the tip before gently prying the hands out of his hair. He stripped off his pants and fumbled around in the nightstand for a moment before he pulled out a condom and lube.

He uncapped the lube and slicked 3 fingers before slowly sliding a finger into the man's tight hole. Nika hissed slightly at the sudden intrusion and clamped down tightly on the finger. Slade kissed him and started nibbling down his neck and chest before he started sucking on one of his nipples and using his free hand to toy with the others cock and balls. Nika whimpered, as the finger started moving before he jerked wildly as Slade brushed his prostate.

Slade slid the finger in and out making sure to brush his prostate every time he moved the finger out. Nika was so caught up in the intense feelings he didn't notice when Slade added a second finger and started scissoring them, soon adding a third. Slade took his free hand and opened the condom wrapper before sliding it on along with lube. He lined himself with Nika entrance and slowly pressed inside causing Nika to grasp at his back.

"Fuck…you're tight. You ok?" Slade asked in concern.

"I'm fine, it's been a while. Now fuck me already or I'll do it myself." Nika snapped out at him.

"As you wish." Slade pulled almost all the way out before thrusting in hard and fast. He set a wild pace almost from the beginning not that the man under him seemed to mind judging from the screams and moans that were coming from his lips.

Nika could feel the familiar tingling of impending orgasm growing within him and reached for his cock only to have his hand slapped away.

"No touching yourself." Slade growled out and started to thrust even more wildly then before. Nika' nails were tearing at Slade's back as he felt the orgasm overtake him causing white-hot pleasure to race through him as his lover continued to pound into him. Slade continued thrusting as his orgasm overtook him and he rode out the waves of pleasure until finally he had finished. Slade collapsed on top of Nika and they stayed joined for a few minutes until Slade pulled himself up and slowly moved out of the dazed man.

He removed the condom and tossed it in the trash before padding into the bathroom and returning with a washcloth. He proceeded to clean off his lover who had managed to come all over himself and his dress. Once finished he tossed the cloth on the sink and returned to the bed. Nika was dozing off as Slade curled up against him, nuzzling his neck.

"You know…I never did get your real name." Slade murmured.

"It's Nikola." Came the mumbled reply as sleep started to overcome him. "Nikola Tesla."


End file.
